The Cyclist
It was the end of the school year and my friends and I were talking a little bit outside of the school. We were talking about the vacation and our plans. "I can't believe the year is almost over!" John said. "I know! I can't wait for the summer vacation, anyone of you guys going to another country?" Kevin said. "I will be going to America," Mitch said, while looking at me with a teasing smile. My friends always knew that I wanted to go to America, so after Mitch's little "announcement", they all started laughing. I shook it off and looked at the forested area just across the road. There in the darkness of the dense canopy of the trees. Stood a man, I could only identify a couple of features of the man's appearance. He had a black suit with a red tie, black shoes, and a black pair of trousers. He also had a black bicycle right beside him. Nothing scary on first sight, I only thought he really liked black items, the only unsettling thing about him was that he just stood there, looking at me. I turned around towards my friends and said, "Do you guys see that man by the trees?" My friends looked quickly at the trees, but looked back just after that. "W-what man? What are you talking about Rick?" Kevin said. I quickly looked at the trees. The man was gone. I shook it off and finished the conversation. We all agreed to have a little party at Mitch's house at 10 pm and went home to prepare for the party. I arrived at the party that night just on time, I only live fifteen minutes away from Mitch's house. We had so much fun! We drunk a little bit, watched some movies, and played video games until around midnight. I decided to leave earlier than the others because I felt tired. I said goodbye to the guys and went home. It was pretty dark outside. Mitch's house is one of the few houses in that street, surrounded by corn fields and only a couple of street lights around each house. Those street lights were the only sources of light in the area. Well, except the occasional car speeding by, but because the street was far out of town it didn't have much traffic. On my way home I heard chains rattling. I looked behind me and saw the cyclist a couple of houses behind me, which didn't scare me at first because he can go where he wants. So i continued my walk home. I heard chains rattling again and he was still behind me, except closer to me. At this point I started to get a little bit paranoid. He has a bicycle. He could easily ride right past me, but the was walking with his bicycle right beside him, trying to stay behind me. I quickened my pace, only to hear the sound of the chain coming closer to me. I turned around, ready to shout at him that he needs to leave me alone, but instead of that, I froze. He was a couple of houses away from me, standing under a street light and I could now see some of his features. His eyes were dark holes in his skull, with blood dripping out of them. His nose seemed to be ripped of violently and a large part of his cheek was ripped off, uncovering his jawbone and razor like, yellow, bloody teeth. His suit and trousers were covered in dried blood and seemed very old, with several holes in them. His bicycle was covered in blood, hair and skin. Which I could only identify as human. I started running away from that... thing and made the worst decision I could make. I ran towards the shortcut, but that was an old dirt path with no houses and no sources of light. I ran into that path, only to hear the chains closing in. A hand grabbed me and turned me to the left, only to meet that things sockets. I screamed while he leaped on me. I blacked out. Now I'm here in this small room covered in blood, human bones and hair. The only exit is the door at the other side of the room. But I am tied up. Horrible screams are coming from behind the door, I keep wondering if my fate will be behind that door. The screaming grows silent and the noise of rattling chains come back. This may be my end. Now listen closely: He still lurks around there. If you see a cyclist out there in the middle of the night. Run, hide in someone's house. Don't make the mistake I made. Category:Beings